Blessings in Disguise
by Gingerlover324
Summary: She took the world by storm with her extremely rare gift. He was a rebel trying to get his life back on track. Will they find love or will their lives baggage give them a chance to learn new and jaw dropping things that could make them love or tear them apart.
1. Chapter 1

"Good boy Sugar." 20 year old Amy Fleming patted the mares neck as she walked him down the road. Amy heard a distant sound, she turned around to see a classic blue pickup truck speeding down the road.

"Oh lord, please slow down." The blue truck slowed as it neared the horse and Amy was grateful. She smiled and waved as the mysterious man waved back. She continued the long back home to Heartland.

Amy arrived back at Heartland and to her surprise, the familiar classic blue truck was parked in the driveway. After Amy put Sugar away, she walked up to Grandpa where he was talking to a very tall man. As Amy got closer she took in his features. Long dark hair that fell right before his ears, a perfectly sloped nose and dazzling emerald green eyes that saw through her soul.

"Amy, this is Ty, he will be our new stablehand. Ty this is Amy."

Ty smiled and held out his hand. Amy reached out and connected her hand with his and immediately felt a spark run through her body.

"Nice to meet you." He said. Amy smiled and couldn't stop her wandering thoughts.

"You too. Here let me show you around." Amy said as she took his hand and basically dragged him aside her. He laughed and followed behind her.

"Um you can let go now." Amy said as they walked, their hands were still intertwined and truthfully, she didn't want to let go just yet.

"Um yeah ok." Ty said. His thoughts wouldn't leave him alone.

_She's so beautiful and smart. What am I saying? I just met her but it feels like love at first sight. I can't believe that ill be working here everyday with her. Its a true blessing._


	2. Chapter 2

We stood there. And we watched the horses roam around the pasture, without a care in the world just eating they were content. I didn't know what to say frankly I don't think either of us knew what to do. I was starting to think all of this wasn't going to work, until a strong hand wrapped around mine and pulled me to the side.

_Flashback:_

_"Ty? Can I talk to you for a minute?" Ty has been working at Heartland for a couple of months and they developed a strong friendship._

_"Sure, but I want to tell you something first." She nodded._

_"Ok, Amy I know we have only been friends for a little while, but I feel like I've known you much longer." Amy smiled and a sudden surge of passion caused her to collide lips with Ty's. Ty didn't have any second movements and deepened the kiss. When they broke Ty looked at Amy in the eyes. He finished his sentence._

_"I really do love you." _

_"I love you too." Amy laughed and Ty kissed her again._

_ End of Flashback:_

"Come sit with me." Amy proceeded and sat next to Ty under the big tree in the pasture. He pulled her onto his lap and kissed her deeply.

Amy sighed. " I want to tell you about my past."

'Ty looked at her shocked. "What do you mean?"

"Ive had a very dark past I might be the miracle girl, but theres still a lot of things that you need to know about me."

"Ok. I actually have a couple of things to share with you myself."

Amy smiled. "Ok, but Im not ready to tell you yet."

Amy felt stupid. She just told him that she wanted to tell him and now she's saying she wasn't ready? So stupid!

"Thats fine. Im not ready to tell you either. But Ill be ready soon. And when I am Ill tell you everything."

Amy smiled. "Same goes for me too."

Ty smiled and kissed Amy it as short and sweet just like all of their kisses. They were both content and happy to be around each other. They might not be ready to tell each other about their past, but they were defiantly ready to be together.

* * *

**Hi guys! That wasn't very long, but i promise the next one will be...I want to try to get more reviews than I usually get so can I get 10 reviews? If I do, then I will write another chapter. I want you guys to help me out a little bit! Message me about what you want to see in the story and I will defiantly incorporate it in. Thanks guys! Remember 10 reviews!**

** XxxMaddyxxX**


	3. AN

**Hi everyone! Sorry I'm not updating but I told you that I wanted 10 reviews before I would. We're currently at 3 and its nice to hear from people I haven't seen review on my stories:) so thank you guys and were only 7 away to an amazing chapter that is written and ready to be posted:)**

** XxxMaddyxxX**


	4. Chapter 4

**Super sorry guys! my Internet is down and I'm using my friends...thank you for the reviews and I can't promise a new update until my Internet is back on:( I will be back but you might have to hang in there...once again I'm sorry guys! Steve ya later:( **

**XxxMaddyxxX**


	5. Chapter 5

I walked down the gravel path, my hands were shaking and my head was pounding." So much for aspirin that's for sure. I don't know why I was so nervous, it was only Ty right? Yeah, but it's the biggest piece of my life that I've never shared. This is going to go well." I walked down the isles of stalls and searched for Ty. He probably wasn't even here yet. All of a sudden, I heard footsteps in the loft. I smiled and walked toward the stairs.

"Grandpa! Where are y-" Lou walked into the kitchen to Jack sitting at the table, drinking his coffee. Lou crossed her arms and leaned on the doorframe.

"Hi there." Jack said while taking another sip of his coffee.

Lou sighed.

Jack laughed, " Was it something I said?"

" No Grandpa! It's about something Amy's gonna do!" She said as she flew her arms in the air. Jack motioned for Lou to sit down, she walked over and sat in the chair opposite of Jack.

"Ok, What's going on?"

" Amy's about to tell Ty something about her past and I don't know if she should!"

Jack sighed and set his cup in the sink. He looked out the window.

" All I'm gonna say is that Amy knows what to say when and you should trust her. I do."

Jack walked out and Lou sat there and pondered the words her grandpa just said.

I walked up the stairs to the loft and knocked on the door. my hands were still shaking and then I heard a voice. Not a voice that would come ca cross as annoying or rude, but a voice that could make your stomach do that ridiculous flip.

"Cone in!"

I stepped into the room and smiled. " Hi!"

"Hey! What's up?"

"Can we talk?"

"Sure!"

Amy sat on the bed and Ty joined her.

" I'm ready to tell you. About my past." Ty motioned for her to go ahead.

"a couple of years ago, my mom died. And I went to live with my dad and Lou went to live with grandpa. Ad my dad developed a serious drinking problem and eventually he started to-"

"he didn't?"

"He abused me Ty, really bad. He told me not to tell anyone but grandpa eventually founport and he took me out of the house. And once I moved in with grandpa and Lou, I was much happier. since then I have yet to see my dad and I hope I don't, ever again."

Ty pulled me in for a big hug. He kissed my hair.

"thank you for telling me."

"Your welcome, but I better go. Lou will be wondering where I am." Ty nodded and led me downstairs. Once we got to the enterance of the barn he kissed me sweetly.

"See you later?"

He smiled, " absolutely my love."

I wlakes into my house and someone grabbed me by the arm, and turned me around.

"God Lou! You scared me!"

" What did you tell him?" I knew exactly what she was talking about.

" Nothing."

"oh Amy! I knew you told him about something!" She said rolling her eyes.

"I didn't talk about something, I talked about someone!"

She looked at me with questioning eyes, "Who?"

Oh no, she wasn't going to like this.

"Dad."

* * *

**Heyyyy guys! I finally got my Internet back! So here's another chapter and since we did sooooo good last time, can we do 15 reviews? the next chapter will be intense! lovveeee you alll!3 **

**XxxMaddyxxX**


	6. Chapter 6

"Lou! Don't you dare do it!" I yell as I follow Lou out into the yard, basically running to keep up with her.

"Amy. He knows something that nobody outside our family knows! I have to do something."

"And what are you going to do!? He loves me!"

Lou stopped dead in her tracks making me slam into her back. She turns around. "You don't know that. He could be a fake."

I was stunned. How could she say such a thing. "How can you have the heart to say that? He told me himself that he loves me and nothing is going to change that!"

Lou turned back around and started toward the barn and up the stairs to the loft. She knocked on the wooden door, and walked in. Ty was sitting on his bed reading a book.

He smiled, "Hi girls, back from town so soon Amy?" Before I could answer, Lou walked up to him and shut his book and threw it on the ground.

"I don't underst-"

"I have one thing to say to you Ty. If you **ever** say anything to anyone about Amy and Dads relationship, I will make sure that you never see Amy again got it? Good." With that, she walked out of the room. Ty looked at me and I held up my finger signaling for him to wait one minute. I walked down the stairs and grabbed Lou's arm.

"What do you think your trying to prove?" I could feel the tears coming and I didn't want to stop them. "Do you not want me to be happy?"

"Of course I want you to be happy Amy."

"Well taking Ty out of my life, will ruin it. So Im done with you. Just leave."

Lou didn't need to be asked twice. She left toward the house. I signed and let the tears fall. I sat in front of Spartans stall and cried into my hands. I don't know how long I was there, because a few minutes later I felt somebody pick me up bridal style. I knew all too well who it was, and I was too upset to even lift my head to face him. He carried me upstairs to the loft and laid me down on the bed. He pulled me to his chest and turned off the light. I didn't know what time it was, but I was too exhausted to fight.

* * *

"Wheres Amy?" Jack asked as he was sitting by the fireplace later that night. Lou was sitting on the couch.

"Probably in the barn. With Ty." Jack looked over and sighed.

"What happened?" Lou sighed.

"I think I ruined it with Amy. I threatened to get rid of Ty cause she told him about what happened with dad."

Jack nodded. "Well, I think its good that she shared it with him. Its not that hard to see that they love each other."

"I know. I don't know why I got mad."

"Well maybe you should figure that out."


End file.
